suruh siapa menyukaiku?
by hikari rin-chan
Summary: "suruh siapa menyukaiku?", . Bagaimana bisa sasuke mengatakan hal itu pada sakura tepat dihadapan sakura. Kini ia merasa sudah tak memiliki keberanian tuk bertemu dengan sasuke. 'Tunggu… kenapa aku jadi begini? Aku kan tidak menyukai sasuke'. Batin sakura menyadarkan akal pikirannya kembali "cowok sombong,kau pikir aku benar-benar menyukaimu", kata Sakura santai pada sasuke.


Suruh siapa menyukaiku

"SASUKE !, SAKURA MENYUKAIMU", teriak Ino keras di pinggir lapangan.

Sontak semua orang yang ada di situ jadi tertawa karena tingkahnya, menggaduhkan suasana pagi yang asalnya tenang dan damai. Sasuke tampak tidak menghiraukan perkataan Ino dan terus memainkan bola basketnya di tengah lapangan. Padahal sesungguhnya Sasuke menyembunyikan guratan merah dipipinya. Sakura yang duduk di pinggir lapangan tepat di samping Ino hanya tertawa geli. Sakura tahu bahwa sahabatnya itu sedang main-main.

"Tuh kan, Sasuke jadi _GR_. Rencana kita berhasil", kata Ino bangga atas usahanya itu.

"Kau memang sangat berbakat memain-mainkan cowok, tapi kenapa harus aku yang jadi korbannya heh!", kata Sakura bernada sedikit kesal sambil memukul pelan kepala Ino dengan gulungan kertas fotocopy-an IPA.

"Hahahaha… Ayolah, aku kan hanya bercanda", bela Ino sambil tertawa geli melihat wajah Sakura dan Sasuke secara bergantian. "Lagi pula kau memang menyukai Sasuke 'kan", goda Ino.

"enak saja!" jawab Sakura sinis dan lalu pergi meninggalkan Ino. Sambil tetap tertawa Ino berlari kecil menyusul Sakura dan terus menggodanya.

"hey jangan marah begitu !", kata Ino sambil berjalan cepat menyamai langkah Sakura. sakura menatap Ino sinis saat sahabatnya itu sudah tepat berada di sampingnya.

"habisnya kau menyebalkan", kata Sakura sambil manyun dan Ino kembali tertawa.

Begitulah sikap kedua sahabat kelas 1-A Konoha High School setiap harinya, berjalan ringan sambil tertawa dan bercanda seakan tak ada beban. Tak terasa bel istirahat berbunyi dan menari indah di telinga Sakura. rasanya ia sangat bersyukur mendengar suara itu karena perutnya sejak tadi sudah tidak bisa menahan beberapa menit saja untuk tidak melahap makanan. Dengan tergesa-gesa Sakura berjalan cepat keluar kelas.

"Ino aku duluan ke kantin !", teriak Sakura pada Ino yang masih duduk manis di bangkunya.

Tiba-tiba…

_Bruukk.._

Sakura menabrak seseorang cukup keras sehingga ia dan _seseorang_ itu sama-sama terjatuh. _Euhh aku bodoh banget sih_, umpat Sakura dalam hati pada dirinya sendiri. Saat ia melihat wajah orang yang ia tabrak… _Deg…_ mata emaraldnya membelalak kaget. Sakura menabrak Sasuke. Sasuke menatap Sakura dingin dan lalu kembali berdiri, sedangkan Sakura masih pada posisi terduduknya—menahan sakit.

"ma—maaf", kata Sakura terbata.

"Hn, jalannya hati-hati", jawab sasuke sambil memukul kepala sakura pelan.

"uhg, tidak usah sambil mukul donk ! sakit tau!", jawab sakura sambil manyun. Sasuke tidak menjawab sakura, ia hanya tersenyum tipis dan lalu pergi meninggalkan sakura.

_Kenapa sih tuh cowok,nyebelin banget!_. Kata Sakura dalam hati sambil berdiri kesal.

Sesampainya di kantin ia langsung memesan ramen kesukaannya dan duduk manis sambil menyantap ramen itu perlahan. Tiba-tiba 3 orang wanita menghampirinya, Sakura pura-pura tidak melihat mereka dan tetap makan.

"hey Nona Haruno", Tanya salah satu gadis berambut merah pada Sakura dengan penuh penekanan di setiap kata-katanya.

"eh?", kata Sakura pura-pura kaget. "Ada apa Karin?", lanjut Sakura dan menghentikan acara makannya.

"jadi kau menyukai Sasuke?!", Tanya Karin sinis dengan wajah yang menakutkan—bagi Sakura—.

"tidak", jawab Sakura santai.

"jangan bohong !", kata gadis cantik di sebelah kanan Karin dengan rambut panjang pirang.

"untuk apa aku berbohong, Shion?", Sakura tetap santai karena ia merasa tidak berbohong.

"masih berbohong saja", kata gadis yang satunya lagi sambil menyikut Karin pelan.

"Sudah aku bilang aku tidak berbohong !", kata Sakura mulai emosi.

"sudah lah Konan, kita lihat saja cewek ini nanti. Kalau ternyata gossip itu benar, tidak ada ampun!", kata Karin sambil memperlihatkan _smile devil_-nya pada Sakura. Sakura menatap Karin sinis sambil meneguk sedikit air ludahnya. _Apa-apaan sih cewek-cewek aneh ini?_, kata Sakura dalam hati.

"iya… lagi pula kita semua tahu bahwa Sasuke hanya pantas bersama Karin seorang", kata Konan menyambung kata-kata Karin.

"ayo _guys_ kita pergi", kata Karin memimpin _pasukannya_ pergi dari tempat Sakura.

Sakura memandang kelompok itu kesal. _Aku 'kan tidak menyukai Sasuke !_ omelnya dalam hati sambil melahap kembali ramen panasnya penuh emosi. _Ukhuk… ukhuk…_ karna terlalu emosi Sakura tersedak ramennya sendiri. Dan dengan sangat kebetulan ada seseorang yang menyodorkan air putih untuknya.

"makannya pelan-pelan kalau kau tidak mau mati karena tersedak", kata pria yang tadi memberikan Sakura minum.

Sakura menghabiskan satu gelas penuh air putih tanpa melihat siapa orang yang memberikannya minum. Saat ia sudah selesai minum… _Deg…_ jantungnya seakan berhenti berdetak saat ia melihat Uchiha Sasuke lah yang memberikannya minum. Sepertinya dalam air putih itu di tetesi racun sehingga tubuhnya terasa kaku dan ia tidak bisa mengatakan sesuatu, Sakura hanya bisa melihat wajah tampan Sasuke yang kini duduk tepat di hadapannya. Barusaja ia membicarakan Sasuke, langsung datang orangnya.

"kau sudah tidak apa-apa?", Tanya Sasuke dengan nada datar dan melirik Sakura tajam.

"e—ehh i—iya", jawab Sakura. "terimakasih, Sasuke", lanjutnya.

"Hn", jawab Sasuke—lagi-lagi—singkat sambil berdiri dan pergi meninggalkan Sakura.

Sakura memandangi Sasuke kagum, ia tidak menyangka bahwa seorang Uchiha mau melakukan hal seperti itu. _aku kira Sasuke orangnya dingin dan tidak peduli pada sekitarnya. Ternyata aku salah. Pantas saja banyak yang suka pada cowok itu._kata Sakura dalam hati sambil tersenyum sendiri dan memandangi Sasuke yang sudah benar-benar jauh darinya. Setelah ramennya habis, ia segera kembali kekelas dan sudah tidak sabar menceritakan kejadian yang baru saja ia alami di kantin pada Ino. Belum sampai di kelas ia sudah menemui sosok sahabatnya yang ia cari bersama seorang pria berambut kuning jabrik sedang mengobrol di dekat wc wanita dekat kelas 1-A.

"Ino", panggil Sakura.

"ahh. Itu dia orangnya, Sakura ada yang mencarimu!", kata Ino sambil menunjuk pria yang ada di dekatnya itu. sakura memandang pria itu sebentar dan lalu tersenyum, sakura kenal pria itu. dengan cepat Sakura menghampiri Ino.

"ada apa Naruto?", Tanya Sakura langsung pada pria yang ada di dekat Ino.

"kau menyukai Sasuke?", Tanya Naruto _to the point._

"eh? Memangnya kenapa?", Sakura balik bertanya.

"ahh tidak aku hanya ingin memastikan saja. Kurasa Sasuke juga menyukaimu", jawab Naruto santai. Sakura menatap Naruto tak percaya.

"yang benar?!"

"Aku teman sebangkunya, mana mungkin aku berbohong"

"hahahahaha, padahal aku dan Ino kan hanya main-main", tanggap Sakura sambil tertawa lepas dan membuat Ino ikut tertawa.

"jadi kau tidak menyukai Sasuke?", Tanya Naruto serius.

"bagaimana bisa aku menyukai Sasuke? Aku tidak dekat dengannya, kami hanya teman satu ekskull". Jawab Sakura santai. Naruto menatap Sakura tajam, dan itu membuat Sakura tidak enak. "ada apa kau memandang ku seperti itu Naruto?", Tanya Sakura.

"kau cantik", kata Naruto pelan.

"eh?"

"pantas saja Sasuke menyukaimu", kata Naruto lagi dan lalu pergi menuju kelasnya.

Sakura memiringkan kepalanya dan memandang Naruto bingung. Ia sama sekali tidak mengerti maksud pria bermata sapphire itu. ia lalu menatap Ino yang ada di sebelahnya seakan bertanya _apa maksudnya?. _Tapi Ino hanya menjawabnya dengan menaikan bahu pertanda ia tidak tahu. Dengan ringan mereka berjalan dan masuk kedalam kelasnya seakan tidak terjadi apa-apa.

_._

"_ahh tidak aku hanya ingin memastikan saja. Kurasa Sasuke juga menyukaimu"_

_._

"_jadi kau tidak menyukai Sasuke?"_

_._

"_kau cantik"_

_._

"_pantas saja Sasuke menyukaimu"_

…

Kata-kata itu terus berputar di kepala Sakura, bagaimana bisa Naruto berkata seperti itu padanya?. Kini kepalanya mulai terasa sakit. Tangan kanan Sakura memijat-mijat kepalanya pelan. Ia masih tidak percaya pada semua yang Naruto bilang tadi. Sakura berjalan pelan menuju gerbang sekolah untuk pulang. Kepalanya semakin lama semakin sakit karena memikirkan apa yang dikatakan naruto. Kini ia Nampak seperti orang bodoh, untuk apa ia memikirkan hal yang tidak penting itu. PR matematikanya jauh lebih penting dari pada memikirkan naruto ataupun sasuke. Lagi pula ia dan Ino 'kan hanya main-main pada sasuke, mengapa kini sakura malah memikrkan sasuke.

_Mana mungkin sasuke menyukaiku, mungkin naruto hanya main-main. Tapi tadi sasuke sangat baik padaku, apa dia benar-benar menyukai ku? Ahhggrr tidak mungkin. Dan kenapa dengan bodohnya aku memikirkan sasuke? Aku 'kan tidak menyukai sasuke. Benar… aku tidak mungkin menyukai sasuke. Tidak akan pernah._

"kau kenapa sakura? apa kau sakit?", Tanya ino pada Sakura khawatir. Sejak keluar dari kelas ino merasa sahabatnya ini jadi aneh.

"ahh tidak, aku hanya sedang memikirkan sasuke", jawab sakura pelan.

"ohh yang tadi di katakan naruto ya?", kata ino yang langsung di jawab dengan anggukan oleh sakura.

Mereka kembali berjalan menuju gerbang keluar sekolah. Saat sampai di luar gerbang sakura melihat seorang pria yang sudah tak asing lagi di matanya. _Uchiha Sasuke?_, panggil sakura dalam hati pada pria itu. spontan semua yang di katakan naruto padanya tadi seakan berputar dan menari dikepalanya. Kini kepalanya kembali terasa sakit. Ia menghentikan langkahnya dan memperhatikan pria itu. seorang wanita berambut merah panjang menghampiri Sasuke. _Karin!_ Geram hati sakura. entah mengapa dan ada apa tapi sakura tidak suka melihat sasuke bersama Karin.

"sedang apa Sasuke bersama Karin?", Tanya sakura pada Ino yang ada di sebelahnya. Ino mengerti apa maksud sakura karena ia melihat apa yang sakura lihat.

"mungkin mereka akan pulang bareng", jawab ino.

"APA?!", pekik sakura.

"biar kutanya langsung", kata ino seraya langkahnya yang cepat mengejar Sasuke dan Karin.

Sakura mencoba menghentikan ulah berani dan konyol sahabatnya itu. tapi itu tidak berhasil, mereka telah sampai di dekat sasuke. Sakura tidak berani menatap sasuke, ia berdiri di belakang ino. Kepalanya terasa sangat pusing sekarang. Ia tidak terlalu mendengar semua percakapan antara Ino dan Sasuke. _Ya ampun ino, apa yang kau lakukan? Ini konyol, mengapa aku memiliki sahabat seperti mu sih!_ Kata sakura dalam hati tanpa berani berucap. Kepalanya semakin terasa sakit, ia hanya bisa mendengar percakapan mereka samar tanpa mengerti apa maksudnya. Sakura menutup matanya dan mencoba mendengarkan lagi lebih jelas.

"… sakura kan menyukaimu…", kata ino, hanya kata-kata itu yang bisa sakura dengar.

Tiba-tiba suasana menjadi sunyi. Mereka semua sama-sama diam. Sakura membuka matanya dan memberanikan diri menatap wajah sasuke. Sasuke menatap kearahnya dan ino datar. Sakura membalas tatapan sasuke bingung—ia tidak mengerti apa saja yang tadi sasuke dan ino bicarakan. Tapi jauh di dalam hati sakura, ia mengharapan jawaban dari mulut sasuke. Sasuke mulai membuka mulutnya kembali.

"suruh siapa Sakura menyukaiku", kata sasuke dengan intonasi datar.

_Apa?!_ Batin sakura tidak percaya.

Jujur saja ia tidak siap dengan jawaban ini. Bagaimana bisa sasuke mengatakan hal itu pada sakura tepat dihadapan sakura. rasanya saat itu juga sakura ingin menjadi debu yang tertiup angin dan menghilang begitu saja. Kini ia merasa sudah tak memiliki keberanian tuk bertemu dengan sasuke. _Tunggu… kenapa aku jadi begini? Aku kan tidak menyukai sasuke_. Batin sakura menyadarkan akal pikirannya kembali. Sekali lagi, gadis bermata emerald itu memberanikan diri menatap sasuke. Kini ia memasang _smile devil_-nya pada sasuke.

"cowok sombong,kau pikir aku benar-benar menyukaimu", kata Sakura santai pada sasuke.

Sasuke menatap sakura tajam tanpa membalas kata-kata gadis itu. sakura membalas menatap sasuke sinis. Setelah mereka saling manatap beberapa detik, sakura akhirnya yang lebih dahulu memalingkan wajahnya. _Mengapa tadi aku berani berkata seperti itu pada Sasuke? Habisnya aku kesal sekali mendengar kata-kata itu_. keluh batin sakura. kini ia dilandakeresahan yang sangat hebat, pasti hubungannya dengan sasuke akan menjadi semakin jauh. Dan jujur saja sakura tidak ingin memiliki musuh. Memikirkan semua itu membuat perut sakura tiba-tiba sakit.

"eng ino,aku pulang duluan ya! Perutku sakit", pamit sakura pada ino dan langsung berlari meninggalkan ino. Di dengarnya ino yang memanggil namanya, tapi sakura tidak mempedulikannya. Ia hanya ingin berlari saat itu dan berharap kejadan saat ini cepat terlupakan olehnya.

Sakura memandang lirih tetes demi tetes air hujan lewat kaca jendela bus kota yang ia taiki. Bus ini akan membawanya kestasion dekat rumahnya bersama semua kejadian yang tidak ia harapkan hari ini. Hingga saat ini ia masih tidak percaya pada semua yang sasuke katakan. Tiba-tiba ia merasa ada bagian dalam dadanya yang terasa sakit. Dadanya semakin sesak saat ia memikirkan semua tentang sasuke. Ia mengambil handphone beserta earphone dan langsung mendengarkan music melalui earphone tersebut.

_._

"_ahh tidak aku hanya ingin memastikan saja. Kurasa Sasuke juga menyukaimu"_

_._

"_jadi kau tidak menyukai Sasuke?"_

_._

"_kau cantik"_

_._

"_pantas saja Sasuke menyukaimu"_

.

"… _sakura kan menyukaimu…"_

_._

"_suruh siapa Sakura menyukaiku"_

_._

"_cowok sombong, kau pikir aku benar-benar menyukaimu"_

.

.

.

"Naruto… kau berbohong, katamu sasuke…", kata sakura pelan.

Air mata sakura tiba-tiba mengalir begitu saja diiringi alunan music berjudul _my immortal_ yang di nyanyikan oleh _evanescene _. ia menatap hujan yang semakin deras dan di rasakannya dada yang semakin sakit dan sesak. Sakura memang tidak menyukai sasuke, tapi sakura adalah seorang wanita yang memiliki perasaan. Semua wanita pasti akan merasakan hal yang sama seperti yang saat ini sakura rasakan.

"eh? Kenapa aku jadi menangis?", kata sakura seraya jemarinya yang menyeka perlahan butir-butir airmatanya. "ayolah sakura. dimana harga dirimu?!", lanjutnya lagi.

Sakura mengeluarkan buku diary kecilnya. Dibukanya satu persatu halaman di buku itu. _pluk,_ sebuah foto tiba-tiba terjatuh dari salah satu halaman di buku itu. sakura segera mengambil foto itu dan menyelipkan kembali di bukunya. _Deg,_ jantungnya berdetak kaget saat ia melihat foto itu. itu fotonya bersama sasuke saat sedang ekskull taekwondo di sekolah. Sakura memandang foto itu lirih, apakah ia bisa kembali dekat dengan sasuke seperti dulu?. Gadis bermata emerald itu langsung membuka halaman diarynya yang kosong dan menuliskan semua hal yang terjadi hari itu.

_Kamis 29 November, 2012_

_Aku benci sasuke… mengapa ia bisa-bisanya berkata seperti itu padaku. Cowok sombong, memangnya aku benar-benar menyukainya ! aku dan ino kan hanya main-main. Mengapa ia diciptakan sedingin itu sih? Ngidam apa ibunya saat hamil dia. Jelek banget sifatnya. Apa dia tidak mengerti perasaanku hah? Sakit banget waktu dia bilang "suruh siapa Sakura menyukaiku". Padahal dulu sasuke tidak seperti itu. dia selalu baik padaku. Dasar labil ! padahal aku tidak ingin hubungan kita menjadi semakin jauh. Heuh ini semua salahmu, sasuke_...

Bus telah berhenti di stasion yang sakura tuju. Dengan begitu aktivitas menulisnya harus di hentikan dan ia harus turun dari bus itu. hujan saat itu sangat deras, dan yang lebih menjengkelkan adalah saat sakura ingat bahwa ia tidak membawa payung. Dengan pasrah ia berlari basah-basahan menuju rumahnya.

_Hari ini benar-benar hari terburuk sepanjang aku hidup dinuia ini !_. keluh sakura selama ia berhujan-hujanan menuju rumahnya. Beruntung rumahnya tidak terlalu jauh dari stasion tempat ia turun dari bus kota tadi.

Jam dinding sakura telah menunjukan pukul 8 malam dan saat ini sakura merasa badannya sangat tidak enak. Kalau saja badannya bisa diganti, pasti ia akan mengganti badannya itu segera dengan badan ino yang lebih kuat fisiknya dari pada badannya. Sayangnya hal itu tak mungkin terjadi. Tiba-tiba handphonennya bergetar, ino meneleponnya. Dengan cepat sakura mengangkat panggilan dari sahabatnya itu.

"hallo", kata sakura

"kau tidak apa-apa 'kan sakura?", Tanya ino langsung pada intinya.

"ya… kurasa aku tidak apa-apa", jawab sakura lemas.

"jadi bagaimana perasaanmu? Aku tau kau pasti tidak dalam keadaan baik, terlebih lagi saat sasuke—"

"aku sudah tidak mau mendengar kata-kata sasuke lagi, dia hanya memberiku harapan kosong. Lagi pula dia sombong! Aku tidak suka pria seperti itu", potong sakura.

"ya kau benar, kalau aku berada di posisimu aku pasti akan sangat sakit hati dan aku pasti akan melakukan apapun agar bisa membalasnya!", kata ino dengan semangat, ia merasa emosinya ikut terbakar karena sahabatnya yang di main-mainkan oleh seorang pria.

Sakura mencoba meresapi setiap kata-kata yang ino katakan tadi. Bukankah itu ide yang bagus? Membalas semua yang sasuke perbuat pada sakura rasanya tidak buruk. Kini sakura merasa sangat bersyukur telah di telepon oleh sahabatnya itu. dan ia sangat bersyukur memiliki sahabat yang bisa memberinya ide setiap saat.

"halo sakura? kau masih di sana?", Tanya ino

"ehh iya aku masih disini. Ohiya ino, kau telah memberiku sebuah ide"

"ide? Ide apa?", ino mulai bingung.

"aku akan membalas sasuke dan aku akan membalikan setiap kata-katanya", kata sakura yag merasa semangatnya telah kembali.

"idemu tidak buruk", kata ino so' bijak.

"benarkah?"

"ya, emh sakura sudah dulu ya. Aku mau mengerjakan PR"

"ya, selamat malam"

"selamat malam"

Sambungan teleponnya sudah terputus. Dan kini, untuk pertama kalinya di hari yang menyialkan—bagi sakura—sakura bisa tersenyum lega. Ia membuka buku diary kecilnya dan mengambil fotonya bersama sasuke yang tadi ia selipkan di salah satu halamannya. Ia memandang sinis wajah sasuke yang ada di foto itu.

"lihat ya sasuke! Aku akan memutar balikan keadaan. Aku akan membuatmu jatuh cinta padaku dan aku akan bilang 'suruh siapa kau menyukaiku'. Kau juga harus merasakan apa yang aku rasakan!",kata sakura penuh dendam.

_Eh? Sejak kapan aku jadi pendendam seperti ini?_, Tanya sakura dalam hati heran.

Ia tidak mengerti mengapa ia begitu _jahat _pada sasuke. Padahal dulu hubungan mereka begitu dekat. Kini kepala sakura mulai terasa pusing lagi. Ia membaringkan badannya ke kasur dan memejamkan matanya. Sakura hanya berharap ini keputusan yang terbaik.

_Semoga saja… _kata sakura dalam hati seraya pikirannya yang mulai memasuki alam mimpi.

Pagi yang cukup cerah walau tak secerah hari-hari di musim panas. Sakura berjalan pelan menuju ruang latihan taekwondo. Sebenarnya ia malas mengkuti ekskull taekwondo hari ini karena pasti ia akan bertemu dengan sasuke. Tapi kalau ia tidak hadir di latihan hari ini, bukankahn artinya ia pengecut? Bukankah artinya ia sama saja lari dari persoalan? Toh sakura tidak menyukai sasuke, apa masalahnya?. Perlahan sakura membuka pintu ruangan itu dan mulai memasukinya. Dilihatya langsung sasuke yang sudah mulai latihan dan beberapa temannya yang duduk di pinggir ruangan.

"Sakura!", panggil ino.

Sakura yang melihat ino langsung tersenyum lebar dan berlari menuju ino—sahabatnya. Sakura tidak sadar bahwa sejak tadi pria yang sibuk latihan sendiri itu memperhatikannya.

"jadi apa rencanamu?", Tanya ino pada sakura yang sudah berdiri di dekatnya.

"hari ini aku akan menghiraukannya, aku harus berlatih untuk tidak mempedulikannya", jawab sakura yakin.

"awas hati-hati"

"hati-hati untuk apa?", Tanya sakura heran

"hati-hati saja, siapa tau nanti malah kau yang berbalik suka, hahaha", goda ino.

"heehh, bercanda mu tidak lucu ino", jawab sakura sinis. Ino hanya tertawa melihat lirikan sinis dari sahabatnya itu.

Sakura duduk disamping ino dan memandang lurus sasuke yang sedang latihan. Sasuke yang merasa dirinya di perhatikan menghentikan latihannya dan berjalan menuju sakura. sakura mulai salah tingkah ia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa saat sasuke sudah tiba didekatnya. Biasanya sakura tidak seperti ini, tapi rasanya kali ini berbeda.

"ino, apa yang ia lakukan? Apa dia akan kemari?", Tanya sakura setengah panic.

"eh? Aku tidak tahu", jawab ino.

Sasuke semakin mendekati mereka, setiap gerakan yang sakura lakukan seakan salah dan tidak benar. Membuatnya semakin tidak ingin bertemu dan menatap wajah sasuke. Sasuke duduk di sebelah sakura seakan tak mempunyai salah apapun pada sakura. _tetap tenang sakura, kau harus ingat rencana awalmu_. Sakura memotivasi dirinya sendiri dalam hati.

"hai", sapa sasuke. Sakura menjawabnya dengan tatapan sinis dan lalu memalingkan pandangannya ke arah lain sambil memutar sedikit bola matanya.

"eh? Kau kenapa?", Tanya sasuke heran. Tak seperti biasanya teman dekatnya—sakura berlaku seperti ini.

"tidak kenapa-napa", jawab sakura tanpa melirik sedikitpun melirik kearah sasuke.

"hn", jawab sasuke asal.

Sakura berdiri dari posisi duduknya dan berjalan meninggalkan sasuke, disusul oleh ino. Sasuke memandang sakura heran. Ia tahu bahwa mungkin kata-katanya kemarin sangat keterlaluan. Tapi sasuke tidak sadar bahwa sakura marah padanya karna kata-katanya kemarin. Tiba-tiba naruto datang dan duduk di sebelah sasuke.

"hei Teme, kau ternyata bodoh sekali ya?",kata naruto.

"apa maksudmu dobe ?!", tanya sasuke heran.

"aku sudah dengar cerita dari ino tadi, kau ini bagaimana sih? Katanya kau menyukai sakura, tapi mengapa kemarin kau mengatakan hal itu pada sakura, badoh sekali !", kata naruto emosi.

"memangnya salah?"

"tentu saja salah ! sekarang sakura tidak mau bertemu denganmu lagi karena kau mengatakan hal yang tak perlu kau katakan padanya. Seharusnya kau hargai perasaan sakura!"

"cerewet, lagi pula sakura juga tidak benar-benar menyukaiku", jawab datar sasuke.

"jadi kau dengan bodohnya akan menyerah?", kata naruto mencoba membuat emosi sasuke keluar.

"berhenti memanggilku bodoh, Dobe"

"kau bodoh bila membiarkan cewek seperti sakura pergi, kejar dia. Kau menyukainya 'kan", kata naruto dengan tenang.

Sasuke tidak menjawab kata-kata naruto. Ia mencoba mencerna setiap kata-kata naruto dalam otaknya. Ya… benar kata naruto, mengapa ia bisa sebodoh itu? mengapa ia bisa mengatakan hal yang tak perlu ia katakan pada sakura kemarin.

"aku menyukai sakura", kata sasuke pelan dan hampir tak terdengar. "dan aku… uchiha sasuke akan mengejarnya".

Sakura sedang duduk sendirian di salah satu meja kantin dekat jendela sambil menunggu ino yang sedang memesankan makanan untuknya. Sakura melamun sambil menatap langit melalui jendela yang sudah mulai mendung, sepertinya hujan akan turun lagi. Tiba-tiba handphonenya bergetar, ada sms masuk.

**From : Sasuke**

'**aku menyukaimu sakura'**

Sakura shock membaca sms itu, apa itu benar-benar sasuke yang mengirimnya?. Sakura tidak membalas sms itu, ia langsung menutup kembali handphone fliptopnya dan memasukannya kembali ke saku seragamnya. Namun getaran handphone yang sejak tadi terus bergetar memaksanya harus mengeluarkan lagi hadphonenya.

**From : Sasuke**

'**temui aku di halaman belakang sekolah, aku ingin bicara denganmu'**

**.**

'**aku tidak mau'**, jawab sms sakura. tadinya ia tidak ingin menjawabnya, tapi setelah dipikir-pikir ia merasa kasihan pada sasuke. Handphonenya kembali bergetar.

**From : Sasuke**

'**aku menunggumu disana'**

"sasuke keras kepala sekali", omel sakura sambil menatap kesal layar handphonenya. Ino datang dan membawakan mie ramen yang tadi ia pesan. Jujur saja sakura tidak bisa makan dengan focus. Ia masih memikirkan sasuke, bagaimana bila sasuke benar-benar menunggunya di halaman belakang sekolah?. Ia menatap ke arah luar lewat jendela kantin, tetes demi tetes hujan mulai turun dan semakin lama hujannya semakin deras. Setelah selesai memakan ramen, sakura dan ino kembali ke ruang latihan taekwondo. Sakura harus segera ganti baju dan mulai latihan. Sesampainya disana, naruto langsung menghampiri sakura.

"sakura, dimana sasuke?", Tanya naruto.

"mana aku tau", jawab sakura tak peduli.

"kau tidak tau? Bukannya sasuke sedang bersamamu tadi?"

"dia tidak bersamaku, aku tadi makan ramen bersama ino di kantin",jawab sakura.

"sasuke bodoh itu ada dimana ya?, diluarkan sedang hujan deras dan dia harus segera latihan untuk lomba", jelas naruto.

_Jangan-jangan sasuke masih menungguku di halaman belakang sekolah…_ batin sakura.

Dengan cepat sakura berlari keluar menuju halaman belakang sekolah. Hujan deras yang membasahi seluruh tubuhnya tidak dihiraukannya. Ia hanya ingin memastikan bahwa sasuke tidak ada di halaman belakang sekolah dan menunggunya disitu. Namun ternyat dugaannya salah, ia melhat sosok pria yang sudah tak asing lagi dimata emraldnya itu. sasuke benar-benar menunggunya disana. Sakura melihat sasuke bermandikan air hujan sambil melupat kedua tanganya didada.

"kau lama sekali sakura", kata sasuke.

"mengapa kau menungguku?", Tanya sakura.

Sasuke berlajan mendekati sakura. sakura merasa tubuhnya tiba-tiba membatu sehingga ia tidak bisa menggerakannya. _Apa ini efek kalau kehujanan dan kedinginan?_, pertanyaan bodoh batinnya. Setelah sampai dihadapan sakura, sasuke menatap gadis itu penuh makna.

"bukankah aku sudah bilang kalau aku menyukaimu?", tanya sasuke.

"lupakan itu, cepat kembali semua orang sudah menunggumu, kau lupa kalau kau harus latihan untuk lomba?, kata sakura mencoba memalingkan pembicaraan.

Sasuke memalingkan pandangannya kelangit. Sakura yang sudah mulai merasa benar-benar kedinginan memutuskan untuk pergi meninggalkan sasuke dan kembali ke ruang latihan taekwondo. Namun sasuke menarik tangannya dan langsung memeluk tubuh kecil sakura.

"kau ini, aku sudah menunggumu di sini cukup lama, aku juga sudah rela hujan-hujanan hanya untuk mengatakan bahwa aku menyukaimu. Apa kau tidak mengerti?, bisik sasuke seraya pelukannya yang semakin erat. Sakura hanya tersenyum pahit dan melupaskan pelukan sasuke.

"suruh siapa kau menyukaiku", kata sakura sambil menatap sasuke sinis dan langusng pergi meninggalkan sasuke.

Sakura berjalan agak cepat dan berharap sasuke tidak mengejarnya atau mencegahnya lagi. Namun didalam hati kecilnya, ia ingin sasuke memanggilnya—seperti di film yang sering ia tonton. Tapi kenyataannya sasuke tidak juga memanggil namanya. Sakura memperlambat langkahnya. Tapi tak ada sedikitpun tanda-tanda bahwa sasuke mengejarnya. Sakura pun menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang.

"SASUKE !", pekik sakura saat melihat sasuke tersungkur di tanah tak sadarkan diri.

Dengan cepat sakura berlari mendekati sasuke dan memeluk tubuh sasuke. Dilihatnya wajah sasuke yang memucat karena kedinginan. Digoyang-goyangkan tubuh sasuke dan berharap dengan begitu sasuke akan terbangun. Namun sasuke tak kunjung terbangun.

"sasuke, bangun!", kata sakura yang mulai panic. "sasuke bangun! Jangan bilang kau sudah mati!", kini sakura mulai terlihat frustasi. "ok sasuke, aku juga menyukaimu. Maka dari itu sadarlah", kata sakura yang kini di selingi tetesan airmata. Sakura tidak rela kehilangan sasuke disaat hubungannya dengan sasuke sedang tidak baik.

"benarkah itu sakura?", kata sasuke sambil membuka matanya.

Sakura berhenti menangis dan menatap sasuke tidak percaya. Sasuke telah membohonginya. Dengan cepat sakura mendorong tubuh sasuke dan langsung berdiri tegak.

"sasuke? Kau membohongiku ?!", kata sakura emosi.

"tapi kau tidak berbohongkan soal kau menyukaiku?", kata sasuke santai sambil tersenyum nakal pada sakura.

"eh, itu…", sakura bingung harus menjawab apa.

Sasuke berdiri menghadap sakura. mereka berdua saling menatap dalam di iringi derasnya hujan yang membasahi tubuh mendekap sakura sekali lagi dengan hangat.

"aku benar-benar menyukaimu, kau mau 'kan jadi pacarku?", bisik sasuke. Sakura tersenyum dan menjawabnya dengan anggukan mewakili kata _ya_.

"oh ya sakura", kata sasuke.

"apa?", Tanya sakura.

"apa kau tidak sadar bahwa seragammu itu tipis dan bila kena air hujan maka—"

"APA?!", pekik sakura tak percaya. Dan sasuke hanya tertawa lepas melihat tingkah panic sakura yang kini sudak menjadi miliknya.

Tamat (dengan gajenya)


End file.
